monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Barroth Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Barroth usually remain beneath the mud, perhaps to shield themselves from heat; they are even known to fling mud to attack. They will charge in a frenzy at anything that disturbs their bogs. Taxonomy Barroths are Brute Wyverns, related to the Uragaan, Deviljho and Doboruberuku. It has a subspecies adapted to the Tundra. Habitat Range Barroth are commonly found in or close to watering holes and oases, staying in the more vegetated sections and avoiding the hottest portions of the plains. They will claim muddy bogs for themselves and fiercely defend their territory, though they will venture away from their bogs when in search of food. Ecological Niche Barroth are not shown to be predators, and they will instead attack and destroy anthills in search of insects rather than hunt herbivores as most predatory monsters do. However, they may also feed on plant material to supplement their diet of Altaroths and Bnahabra. Extremely territorial, they will lie in wait underneath their bogs and lash out at anything that disturbs them. Biological Adaptations Barroth is perfectly adapted to life in the Sandy Plains. They cool down in mudpools at the hottest parts of the day and feed on Altaroths and possibly smaller vertabrates like felynes. (judging by bones surrounding the mudpool where it starts off at and rests when weak). Its nostrils are located on the top of its head, which allows it to almost completely submerge itself in mud. In addition, its feet are lobed that presumably enable it to walk on the top of mud without getting stuck. Like alligators and crocodiles, Barroth are very hard to detect when submerged, only having the crown of its head visible. This gives them the perfect chance to ambush intruders from the cover of its bog. Although some hunters find it easy to find them when there submerged. Behavior They spend most of the day resting under the mud. When searching for food or threatened, they will emerge and shake the mud from their bodies. They will not stay out of the bog for too long, however, as they will overheat quickly. When this happens, they will return to the mud and begin to roll around, coating their backs with more mud. If need be, they can burrow underground to escape. They are extremely territorial and will attack anything that enters their bog. When defending themselves, they prefer to use their hard tail and thick head to attack. Although docile when undisturbed, Barroths become extremely territorial when a creature interrupts its sleep. It will release an initial warning roar. If that fails, it will continuously attack until the threat is exterminated. Barroths engage in exceptionally brutal fights when looking for bogs of their own. The bogs that Barroths prefer are rare in the desert, therefore these fights happen often, regularly ending in broken bones, smashed armour and, rarely, death. Category:Monster Ecology